kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Thorn
The Twilight Thorn is a Nobody that is found in Kingdom Hearts II. It is one of the bosses at Twilight Town. The Twilight Thorn is also the only boss-level Nobody that is not a member of Organization XIII; however, it does share an attack with the most powerful member of Organization XIII, Xemnas. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II Only one Twilight Thorn appears, when Roxas goes to the Station of Awakening. When Roxas senses a presence and turns around to see who it is, he sees a figure wearing a black cloak, before it transforms into the Twilight Thorn, just as in Sora's own Dive to the Heart, he turned to see a Shadow Sora which became a Darkside. Since the player battles the Twilight Thorn as Roxas, they will not receive its journal entry until they enter the Simulated Twilight Town as Sora. Other appearances ''Kingdom Hearts 3D In the recently revealed game for the Nintendo 3DS, Kingdom Hearts 3D, Sora is seen about to fight Twilight Thorn in the Second District of Traverse Town. Design The Twilight Thorn is a gargantuan Nobody that seems to be clad in a white bodysuit, as evidenced by the large, silver zipper lining its front. Its simple, round head's only feature is a white Nobody logo on its front where the creature's face would be. It has rather thick, short legs with spikes on its hips and long, pointed feet. Its waist is quite thin and has dark grey sides. Its shoulders each sport a gigantic, diamond-shaped spike and its arms are very long, and reach the floor when fully extended down. The Nobody only seems to have one distinct digit on each of its hands, the thumb. They also seem to have high-heels on their ankles. It also has four long, blue tentacles with tips resembling the spikes on the Nobody sigil that wrap around its neck. Its overall body shape seems to be meant to resemble the Nobody symbol. Despite its size, the Twilight Thorn has the same astounding level of flexibility as all other lesser Nobodies. The Twilight Thorn's name refers to the time of day between sunrise and sunset, which, in turn, references the fact that Nobodies are not truly aligned with the Light or the Darkness. "Thorn" refers to the thorns it can generate as weapons. Its Japanese name, Twilight Zone", highlights its numerous similarities to the Darkside Heartless. Both Twilight Zone and Tales from the Darkside are science-fiction horror serials. Strategy Unlike the Darkside, the head is the Twilight Thorn's only weak point, so aim for that. It begins by tossing Roxas into the air to hurt him - use the Reaction Commands at the right time - Key Counter and Lunarsault in particular. Then follow up with Break Raid; when on the ground do a combo. It will get up and begin to spam Tendrils of Darkness. Many of Twilight Thorn's attacks can be reflected. When it fires thorns use the Reaction Command, Reversal to get close to attack. But if it continuously fires thorns, even if you are close to its head, prioritize safety. Keep on using Reversal until it is safe to attack. The Twilight Thorn has a tendency to shift its shape, and sometimes you may see it upside down. Again, it will fire thorns. Keep on using Reversal, then attack his head twice and begin avoiding again. Sometimes, Creepers will appear. If you are low on health it is possible to fight them as they have little health and drop HP orbs. As the fight with Twilight Thorn takes place at the beginning of the game and Roxas's stats are low, it is advisable to train him up to at least Level 5 and stock up more than three Potions. Use the Auto-Reload function and heal when necessary - because poor evasion of the thorns can take a toll on Roxas's health. Videos Category:Dive to the Heart Category:Kingdom Hearts II bosses